Neighbour
by kim kyuna
Summary: Park Jimin ingin sekali setidaknya mencegat lalu mengkonfrontasi Jeon Jungkook, istri dari sahabatnya Kim Taehyung, sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumahnya, yang selalu berbicara seenaknya dan membuat gosip tentang pernikahannya dengan Min Yoongi. DLDR/YOONMIN/


**Neighbour**

 **Yoonmin and slight Taekook**

 _ **By kim kyuna**_

* * *

Jalanan mulai gerimis saat Jimin baru saja turun dan selesai memarkir Audi R8 miliknya. Sedikit tergesa lelaki itu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Membuka pintu dan berdiri sejenak setelah menutupnya kembali. Menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Menyebalkan!" umpatnya pelan.

"Jimin-ie, kau sudah pulang?"

Jimin sedikit terkejut mendengar suara dari dalam. Buru-buru dia melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Seingatnya masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum waktu makan malam. Jimin beranjak ke dalam, menaruh tasnya di sofa dan beranjak ke sebuah ruangan lain di rumahnya. Studio. Menemukan Yoongi yang tengah duduk dan baru saja melepas headsetnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam sebuah pulpen yang biasa dipakai untuk mencorat-coret buku catatannya.

Jimin mendekat dan mengalungkan lengannya pada Yoongi, merasakan jemari Yoongi mengelus lengannya lembut. Sangat lembut hingga Jimin menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Yoongi

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang? Ada apa?"

"Hanya sedang bosan berlama-lama di sana. Urusanku sudah selesai hari ini." Jawab Yoongi sambil berbalik dan menatap Jimin. Menarik dagu lelaki itu sambil mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Tidak bisa berbohong, Jimin merasa semua kekesalannya hilang saat Yoongi menatap dan mengecupnya mesra. Jimin tersenyum malu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

"Kita makan di luar saja. Kau pasti lelah"

* * *

%%%%%

Sepulang dari makan malam Yoongi kembali menyibukkan dirinya di studio dan saat itu Jimin memilih untuk menghubungi kakak sepupunya Kim Seokjin. Seokjin mengenal sebagian besar orang-orang yang dikenal oleh Jimin dan Yoongi maka dari itu, Jimin merasa nyaman untuk bercerita apapun pada Seokjin.

"Masih tentang Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Hari ini dia memamerkan kalau suaminya baru saja membelikan tiket bulan madu ke empat dalam setahun pernikahan mereka. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang begitu mengagumi pernikahan mereka. Kurasa itu berlebihan untuk sepasang suami istri yang belum genap setahun menikah."

Seokjin tertawa keras "Jimin-ie, bukankah Taehyung memang sangat mencintai Kookie? Kau pun tentu masih mengingat saat Taehyung melamarnya bukan?"

"Tapi Jin Hyung, Jungkook selalu membandingkan Yoongie Hyung dengan Taehyung. Kau tahu benar, Yoongie Hyung orang yang sangat sibuk. Bagaimana mungkin dia sengaja tidak memikirkan bulan madu dan sebagainya. Kata-kata Jungkook kemarin membuatku marah"

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

" _Uhm, terkadang aku sendiri benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap suamiku. Dia selalu memberikan kejutan meskipun kecil bentuknya tapi itu membuatku senang. Di sela-sela kesibukannya dia selalu mempunyai ide untuk membuatkan aku kejutan. Jimin-ie kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia. Aku memilih suami yang tepat"_ ucap Jimin sambil menirukan suara Jungkook.

"Lalu? Bagian mana yang paling menyebalkan?"

" _Jimin-ie, aku ingin belajar banyak darimu. Bagaimanapun juga kau sudah tiga tahun menikah dengan Yoongi Hyung. Kurasa kita bisa berbulan madu bersama tapi Yoongi Hyung kelihatannya lebih sibuk dari yang kukira sampai dia sering lupa untuk menjemputmu pulang dari klub. Kau tahu? Taehyung tidak pernah lupa menjemputku dan tidak pernah membiarkan aku membawa mobil sendirian. Mungkin kau terlalu mandiri. Ah kurasa ada baiknya kita berlibur bersama supaya Yoongi bisa sedikit romantis"_

Jin tertawa lagi. Yang pertama karena Jimin sangat baik menirukan kata-kata Jungkook dan yang kedua karena benar, Jungkook sangat menyebalkan.

"Jangan lupakan bagian yang terakhir. Dia menyebut suamiku dengan namanya 'Yoongi'"

"Tapi memang Yoongi sangat sibuk belakangan ini bukan?"

"Memang faktanya benar Hyung. Yoongie Hyung tidak pernah menjemputku dan sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah keberatan tentang itu"

"Yoongi memang tidak romantis." Ucap Seokjin sebal.

"Ya, terkadang kata-kata Jungkook menyiksaku"

"Jimin-ie, mungkin kau hanya iri dengan Jungkook"

"Ya, dia selalu menganggap aku rivalnya. Padahal aku tidak tertarik. Taehyung adalah temanku dan aku tahu benar Taehyung dan Yoongie Hyung sangat berkebalikan."

"Apa Yoongi sudah tidur?"

"Belum. Kurasa terjadi sesuatu di studio hari ini."

"Kau sudah bicara dengannya? Mungkin dia perlu menceritakan sesuatu"

Jimin menarik nafas panjang. "Dia tidak akan mengatakannya Hyung. Kau tahu sendiri suamiku bukan? Dia akan tenggelam dalam headsetnya"

"Kurasa Jungkook ada benarnya. Kalian harus berbulan madu. Bukankah sejak awal menikah Yoongi tidak pernah mengajakmu kemanapun?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya Hyung.."

* * *

%%%%%

Jimin ingin berbalik saat dia melihat Jungkook tengah membuang sampah. Harusnya dia tidak keluar di saat yang sama dan benar saja, lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin.

"Jimin-ie! Apa hari ini Yoongi lupa lagi untuk mengambil koran?"

Jimin menarik nafas "Yoongie Hyung masih tidur dan perhatikan bicaramu Jeon Jungkook. Suamiku lebih tua empat tahun darimu"

"Kau terlalu serius. Apa semalam kalian bercinta dan Yoongi Hyung kelelahan?"

"Ya. Aku terlalu semangat menungganginya." Jawab Jimin dengan santai agar tidak terlihat kalau dia tengah berbohong.

Jungkook tertawa keras, menepuk tangannya dengan girang "Bagus sekali. Lihat, suamiku semalam menggigit leherku hingga membiru"

"Kau menjijikkan Jeon"

"Sampai jumpa di klub Jimin-ie"

Jimin tidak menghiraukan lambaian tangan Jungkook. Lelaki itu segera masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya.

"Menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar membencinya" gumam Jimin sebal.

* * *

%%%%%

Sebenarnya ini adalah ide Jimin. Di tahun kedua pernikahan mereka Jimin meminta untuk pindah ke Seoul. Jimin tidak ingin Yoongi kelelahan harus menempuh jarak panjang dari Seoul ke Ilsan setiap hari. Awalnya mereka menempati sebuah apartemen sebelum kemudian Yoongi membeli rumah untuk mereka berdua. Rumah yang tidak begitu besar mengingat harga di sekitaran Gangnam sudah mahal. Jimin juga meninggalkan klub dancer di Ilsan dan bergabung di klub dancer di Seoul dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jeong Jungkook. Istri dari temannya, Kim Taehyung. Mereka baru saja menikah dan pindah ke Seoul. Jimin tidak pernah mengenal dekat Jungkook, hanya saja Taehyung selalu menceritakan tentang Jungkook. Seingat Jimin, semua yang diceritakan Taehyung tentang Jungkook sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook yang dia temukan setiap hari. Jungkook begitu banyak bicara dan sering kali pembicaraannya hanya seputar pernikahan juga bagaimana Taehyung begitu mencintainya. Belum selesai sampai di sana, ternyata mereka saling bertetangga. Jungkook menempati rumah yang kosong di sebelah rumahnya tepat setelah tiga bulan Yoongi membeli rumah mereka.

Awalnya Jimin tidak begitu peduli dengan Jungkook. Dia menelan bulat-bulat perkataan Jungkook padanya yang seakan selalu membandingkan Taehyung dengan Yoongi. Dia tahu benar suaminya memang orang yang sibuk. Yoongi adalah seorang produser musik. Mempunyai sebuah studio rekaman dan membuat lagu untuk banyak orang sedangkan Taehyung adalah seorang penyanyi. Sudah dua kali ini Yoongi membuatkan lagu untuk album baru Taehyung dan lagu itu sukses menjadi hits di beberapa chart musik dan itu menjadi salah satu hal yang masih membuat Jimin merasa menang dari Jungkook. Setidaknya suaminya mempunyai banyak peran atas terkenalnya Taehyung sekarang meski tentu saja Yoongi tidak pernah menyebutkan soal itu.

Jimin pernah sekali bercerita tentang Jungkook kepada Yoongi. Jimin mengatakan semua kekesalannya pada Jungkook dan saat itu Jimin tidak mengerti mengapa Yoongi tertawa.

Jimin ingat sekali yang dikatakan suaminya dan itu yang membuatnya tidak lagi ingin mengganggu Yoongi dengan bercerita tentang Jungkook.

" _Jimin-ie, kurasa Jungkook menyukaimu"_

* * *

Berada di satu klub yang sama dengan Jungkook dan bertetanggaan dengannya sekaligus membuat Jimin dua kali lipat lebih menderita. Di klub dancer mereka, Jungkook begitu terkenal karena dia adalah orang yang supel sementara Jimin hanya mengenal beberapa tim karena dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menari dan membuat gerakan baru dibanding mengobrol dengan orang lain.

Seperti sekarang, Jimin tengah beristirahat sebentar dan menghabiskan minumannya sementara beberapa orang berkumpul mendengarkan Jungkook bicara panjang lebar entah tentang apa. Jimin tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu sebelum sekumpulan orang-orang itu kompak menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan ragu. Jimin hampir tersedak dan itu membuat mereka berpura-pura kembali mendengarkan cerita Jungkook. Jimin menarik nafas panjang.

"Jimin-ie, sudah lelah?"

"Oh, Jinyoung Hyung! Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Yoongi Hyung akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang cepat"

Jinyoung menatapnya heran "Dia menjemputmu?"

"Tidak."

"Sepertinya Jeon Jungkook itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku ragu anak itu benar-benar mengenalmu dengan baik karena hampir setiap hari dia berkata kalau hubunganmu dengan Yoongi tidak begitu dekat." cerita Jinyoung seperti sedang mengadu.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Aku tahu kau pasti terganggu. Apa benar kalian merencanakan bulan madu bersama?"

Jimin mengangkat alisnya. Tidak mengerti lagi apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Jung Jungkook. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Mungkin Tuan Jeon itu menyimpulkan sendiri"

"Dia bilang pada yang lain kalau bulan madumu dengan Yoongi selalu tertunda dari awal pernikahan kalian karena Yoongi selalu sibuk"

"Ah, jadi itu yang membuat semua orang menoleh dengan iba kepadaku. Dia cocok sekali menjadi penggosip"

"Sesekali kau berhak menegurnya Jimin-ie"

"Dia istri dari Taehyung dan jika semua ini masih berhubungan dengan pekerjaan Yoongi Hyung aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengganggu suamiku."

"Kurasa kau benar-benar mencintai Yoongi. Yoongi yang dingin dan tidak romantis"

* * *

%%%%%

Ya, Jimin benar-benar mencintai Yoongi.

Jika orang lain bilang tidak baik terlalu mencintai seseorang maka Jimin mungkin salah satu yang tidak peduli dengan kata-kata itu.

' _Yoongi adalah seorang produser musik. Mempunyai sebuah studio rekaman dan membuat lagu untuk banyak orang'_

Begitulah yang menjadi kalimat pertama perkenalan Jimin dengan Yoongi. Jin lebih banyak menceritakan tentang Yoongi dibanding Yoongi sendiri. Mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh Jin dan Namjoon. Mereka berdua adalah teman dekat Yoongi sejak sekolah. Jin merasa Yoongi sudah harus menikah karena lelaki itu hampir selalu melupakan makan jika sudah berada di dalam studio. Kemudian Jin mengenalkannya pada Jimin, sepupunya. Jimin adalah seorang penari. Dia cukup terkenal di Busan sebelum pindah ke Ilsan bersama Yoongi.

Entah apa yang membuat Jimin menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Yoongi memang tepat seperti apa yang dijabarkan oleh Jin. Pendiam dan lebih banyak bicara dengan matanya. Namun di awal pertemuan mereka, Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan mengajaknya menikah ketika Yoongi baru saja sampai mengantarnya pulang ke rumah di hari pertama pertemuan mereka.

Jimin masih mengingat betul perkataan suaminya malam itu.

" _Apa kau mau bertemu lagi denganku? Tapi aku khawatir di pertemuan selanjutnya aku akan mengajakmu mencari tanggal pernikahan"_

Dan Jimin mengangguk. Menerima sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir, melepas Yoongi pulang.

Benar saja, beberapa hari kemudian ketika bertemu Jin, lelaki itu memeluk Jimin dengan erat dan mengucapkan kata selamat berulang-ulang kali karena Yoongi akan menikah dengannya dua minggu kemudian.

Yoongi memang bukan orang yang romantis dan Jimin tidak membutuhkan itu.

Dia sadar, pertemuan mereka sangat singkat dan entah apa yang membuat Yoongi memilihnya dan mengiyakan perkataan Jin begitu saja. Jimin tidak tahu banyak tentang Yoongi. Selama ini Yoongi sangat baik kepadanya. Tidak pernah berkata kasar, tidak pernah mengacuhkannya, selalu memeluknya ketika tidur, selalu melihatnya ketika sedang memasak, dan mendengarkan semua keluhannya. Tidak berarti Yoongi juga selalu bercerita banyak. Lelaki itu lebih senang mendengarkan Jimin berbicara dibanding bercerita tentang hal lain. Satu hal yang selalu menjadi pembatas antara mereka, Jimin tidak tahu tentang kehidupan Yoongi. Mungkin Yoongi sudah tahu tentang perasaan Jimin padanya. Namun Jimin tidak tahu banyak tentang perasaan Yoongi sebenarnya. Apa dia terpaksa? Atau mungkin Yoongi menikahi Jimin karena tidak ada pilihan lain. Atau memang Yoongi menikahi Jimin karena dia butuh seseorang untuk mengingatkannya makan.

Sudah dua tahun pemikiran itu dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Jimin tapi saat bertemu Jungkook dan terpaksa mendengarkan semua kisah percintaannya dengan Taehyung yang begitu romantis, Jimin merasa mungkin dia berhak diperlakukan yang sama seperti Jungkook dan karena hal itulah, Jimin membenci Jungkook.

Dia membenci Jungkook karena Jungkook sungguh sangat dicintai oleh suaminya.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah dia bisa tanyakan kepada Yoongi selama ini.

* * *

%%%%

Perkiraan Jimin hari ini salah. Yoongi belum sampai di rumah ketika dia pulang. Jimin mendengar suara deru mesin mobil dari sebelah rumah, mengintip di jendela dan melihat Taehyung juga Jungkook baru saja sampai. Mungkin mereka baru saja makan malam bersama. Taehyung merangkul Jungkook dengan mesra dan sesekali memberikan kecupan di bibirnya sambil mereka berjalan ke dalam rumahnya. Jimin memutuskan untuk menutup kembali jendelanya dan meneruskan kegiatan masak.

Yoongi akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Ponselnya bergetar tepat setelah dia baru saja mematikan kompor.

"Jin Hyung?"

"Hai Chim Chim, aku menelponmu karena aku mempunyai sebuah ide bagus. Kurasa kau bisa berdiskusi tentang ini dengan Yoongi. Kau bilang sebentar lagi pernikahan kalian beranjak empat tahun bukan?"

"Ya, minggu depan genap empat tahun Hyung"

"Bagaimana kalau kau meminta Yoongi untuk cuti dan berlibur. Momennya begitu tepat bukan? Lagi pula, aku yakin Jungkook akan merasa kalah kali ini"

Dan saat itu Jimin diam. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Yoongi? Jimin membutuhkan waktu lima jam berfikir untuk mengajak Yoongi menonton acara live dancing ketika dia tampil karena Yoongi harus izin pulang lebih cepat dan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Kali ini untuk cuti? Jimin mungkin perlu waktu tiga hari untuk menyiapkan diri.

"Tapi Hyung, yang kuinginkan bukan itu"

"Hmm? Maksudmu? Kau tidak ingin berlibur?"

"Aku ingin Yoongie Hyung yang mengajakku."

* * *

%%%%

Jimin ingat benar. Malam itu dia menangis bukan karena Jin meminta maaf atas idenya yang sedikit konyol dan terkesan tidak mengerti perasaannya. Jimin menangis karena selama ini memang Yoongi tidak pernah sedikitnya bertanya atau mengajaknya berdiskusi tentang apapun di pernikahan mereka. Bagaimana caranya agar Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin ingin sesekali diberi kejutan dan bagaimana caranya agar Yoongi mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jimin tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan. Semua ini karena Jungkook. Belum pernah Jimin merasa begitu kalah dan malu seperti ini.

Dan malam itu makanan tetap tak tersentuh. Yoongi tidak juga pulang. Jimin terkantuk-kantuk menunggunya datang hingga dia menemukan dirinya sudah dibalut selimut. Yoongi pasti pulang begitu malam dan memindahkannya ke dalam kamar. Saat Jimin terbangun, Yoongi sudah mandi dan memakai setelan jasnya.

"Yoongie Hyung, semalam kau pulang sangat larut"

"Kau sudah bangun? Maafkan aku Jimin. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal. Pagi ini aku harus bertemu dengan Kim PD. Ini tentang lagu baru Taehyung."

"Hyung, sarapanmu.."

"Namjoon akan menyiapkannya kurasa. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu" Yoongi mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya pelan sebelum meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di dalam kamar.

Seketika Jimin enggan bangun dari kasurnya. Hari ini pasti akan berlalu dengan cara yang biasa. Bertemu Jungkook di klub, bertemu JinYoung yang menceritakan kekesalannya pada Jungkook. Pulang dengan hati yang kesal dan menunggu Yoongi pulang sampai larut.

Ah, Jimin ingin sekali berteriak. Mungkin salah satunya meneriaki Min Yoongi. Mengatakan bahwa empat tahun sudah cukup untuknya mendengar Yoongi berkata kalau dia mencintai Jimin. Atau tidak sama sekali mencintainya.

* * *

%%%%

Ada yang aneh dari Jeon Jungkook. Anak itu tiba-tiba saja diam saat bertemu dengan Jimin. Dia juga tidak terlihat sedang mengobrol dan bergosip dan yang paling aneh adalah ketika anak itu menghindari tatapan Jimin dengan berpura-pura menghabiskan minumannya. Di satu sisi, Jimin merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu melanjutkan ide untuk mengkonfrontasi Jungkook atau mencegatnya saat hendak pulang ke rumah tapi perasaan tidak enak mulai menyelimutinya. Maka dari itu sepulang dari klub Jimin mendekati Jungkook. Hal pertama yang mungkin akan dia sesalkan tapi Jimin benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Tiga kali panggilan –hal yang sangat aneh karena biasanya Jungkook akan mencari Jimin lebih dulu untuk memamerkan keahlian suaminya dalam bercinta— Jungkook menoleh dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Jeon Jungkook, hari ini Taehyung tidak menjemputmu? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Uhm, aku ingin membeli beberapa kudapan. Taehyung akan menjemputku setelah aku selesai belanja."

"Kalau begitu naik mobilku saja."

"Eh?'

"Ya, aku juga ingin membeli kudapan"

Selama perjalanan, Jungkook hanya diam dan hal itu membuat Jimin semakin bertanya-tanya. Apa mungkin Jungkook dan Taehyung bertengkar? Hingga Jungkook malu sendiri dengan semua ucapannya selama ini? Dan mengapa Jimin begitu peduli dengan hal itu? Bukankah Jungkook begitu menyebalkan karena telah menyebar berita yang tidak-tidak tentang pernikahannya?

Jimin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau sedang ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini"

Jungkook tertawa getir "Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Taehyung? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Taehyung memang terkadang menyebalkan, aku.."

"Tidak ada Jimin. Aku dan Taehyung baik-baik saja mengingat sebentar lagi ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang pertama"

"Ah ya, kalian menikah di tanggal yang sama denganku dan Yoongie Hyung" gumam Jimin dan dia tidak mengerti sampai sekarang mengapa Jungkook memilih tanggal yang sama dengannya. Apakah dia begitu menganggap Jimin rivalnya? Dan bukankah saat itu mereka belum saling mengenal?

"Kau mau membeli apa?"

"Aku.. " gumam Jungkook pelan dan Jimin menunggunya "Jimin-ah, kurasa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku berusaha keras menahan diriku. Aku berusaha menjauhkan diriku agar aku tidak asal bicara tapi kurasa kau harus tahu satu hal dan aku menyesal memutuskan untuk bicara ini padamu"

"Kau sangat berbelit-belit. Kau ingin memamerkan apalagi kali ini?"

"Bukan soal itu tapi ini tentang suamimu. Min Yoongi"

* * *

%%%%

" _Aku melihatnya di kafe dengan seorang wanita semalam. Kemarin Taehyung mengajakku makan malam di luar. Begitu selesai makan, Taehyung memintaku untuk menunggunya karena dia perlu membeli makanan untuk anjing kami dan aku melihat Yoongi di kafe lain. Dia sedang duduk bersama wanita. Mereka tampak mengobrol panjang lebar. Yoongi terlihat begitu senang. Selama ini jika bertemu dengan Yoongi, dia selalu tampak dingin tapi malam itu berbeda. Dia begitu menikmati acaranya"_

Jeon Jungkook sialan!

Jimin berusaha keras untuk tidak mengumpat langsung di depan Jungkook. Menunggu sampai di rumah dan melepaskan semua teriakannya di tengah air shower yang mengalir.

Dia benar-benar menyesali sikapnya yang peduli pada Jungkook dan begitu teganya Jungkook mempermainkan hidupnya.

Tidak mungkin. Yoongi tidak mungkin berkencan atau apapun itu dengan wanita lain. Sekalipun jika mereka ada di kafe, pasti karena mereka adalah rekan kerja. Mitra di industri musik yang baru.

Jimin begitu frustasi. Dia hampir melukai dirinya sewaktu memasak dan seketika semua idenya untuk memasak hari ini hilang.

"Chimchim, kau harus tenang. Kau tahu bagaimana Jungkook. Dia pasti hanya ingin membuatmu kesal" ucap Seokjin dalam sambungan teleponnya. Jimin tidak tahu lagi harus bercerita kepada siapa jika bukan kepada Seokjin karena Seokjin sangat memahami perasaannya selama ini.

"Tidak Hyung, dia mengatakannya dengan mata berair. Dia begitu menyesal mengatakan itu padaku." kata Jimin lagi. Dia membenarkan perkataan Jungkook kepadanya sore tadi.

"Kau tahu bukan? Yoongi banyak bertemu dengan mitra bisnis. Pasti dia memang sedang berdiskusi."

"Jungkook memberikan fotonya padaku Hyung karena dia yakin aku tidak akan percaya"

"Astaga. Min Yoongi."

Jimin bisa mendengar dari ujung sana, Seokjin mengumpat beberapa kali. "Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jimin dengan suara tercekat. Terbayang di dalam pikirannya Yoongi tengah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.

"Jimin-ie, jangan menangis. Hyung akan datang menolongmu dan kalau bisa Hyung akan bicara pada Yoongi"

"Jangan Hyung, biarkan aku saja yang bicara padanya. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau semua perkataan JungKook benar"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau harus menemaniku Hyung"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang besok"

"Dan jangan katakan apapun tentang ini kepada Namjoon Hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai mulutnya"

"Begitupun denganku. Jangan khawatir Chimchim"

Jimin menarik nafas panjang. Seketika dadanya begitu sesak dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Ketika Yoongi pulang. Jimin berusaha keras agar dia terlihat sudah tertidur. Dia berharap Yoongi sudah makan malam karena setelah menangis dengan keras, Jimin tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk melanjutkan masakannya. Pada akhirnya Jimin memasukkan kembali semua bahan masaknya ke dalam kulkas dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut sampai Yoongi pulang. Jimin merasa langkah kaki Yoongi semakin mendekat dan suaminya membuka selimut yang menutupi hampir semua wajahnya. Jimin bisa merasakan Yoongi tengah menatapnya sebelum beranjak bangun dan beralih ke kamar mandi.

Rasa sesak yang dia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya kembali merembas melalui matanya. Jimin mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan berusaha tidur agar dia bisa melupakan malam ini.

* * *

%%%%

Jimin tidak bisa tidur. Matanya begitu besar seperti panda dan yang lebih menyakiti hatinya adalah semalaman Yoongi berada di studio. Yoongi tidak tidur dengannya seperti biasa bahkan tidak merangkulnya dalam tidur. Mungkin Jimin terlalu lelah hingga dia akhirnya tertidur. Di pagi hari dia menemukan secarik kertas dan tahu benar pemilik tulisan tangan yang ada di sana.

 _Kau sangat terlelap. Apa kau sangat lelah?_

 _Maafkan aku harus pergi tanpa membangunkanmu._

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

 _-Min Yoongi_

Jimin terlalu lelah untuk menebak-nebak jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan membuat bibimbap untuknya sarapan. Mencampurkan semuanya yang ada ke dalam mangkuk dan menghabiskannya dengan cepat.

Ketika dia keluar dari rumah, Jungkook sudah menunggu di depan perkarangan rumahnya. Jimin melihat sepertinya Jungkook mempunyai mata yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin bisa melihat lelaki itu tampak merasa bersalah.

"Kau juga?"

"Well, baru kali ini suamiku marah. Semalam aku dan Taehyung bertengkar"

Jimin menoleh dengan malas "Kau bercanda?"

"Kuharap aku sedang bercanda tapi sialnya tidak. Taehyung marah karena aku memberitahumu soal Yoongi. Sebelumnya aku sudah berjanji pada Taehyung agar tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu karena kau pasti akan seperti ini. Seperti zombie"

"Terima kasih. Kau sangat tidak berguna. Bagaimana jika ternyata selama ini Taehyung sudah mengetahui soal Yoongi Hyung?"

"Park Jimin, kau harus tahu kalau suamiku tidak tertarik dengan urusan orang lain. Buktinya dia melarangku bicara soal ini" omel Jungkook. Sama sekali tidak senang ketika Jimin berkata jelek tentang suaminya. Padahal mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Kutebak kalian bertengkar karena kau juga menanyakan hal yang sama denganku bukan?"

Jungkook terdiam seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Aku juga memiliki perasaan kau tahu? Aku takut sekali jika semua ini terjadi padaku" ucapnya lesu.

"Suamimu begitu romantis. Sebentar lagi kalian akan bulan madu untuk yang keempat kalinya dalam setahun"

"Kau menyindirku? Sialan kau Park Jimin"

Sejurus kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka menghentikan perbincangan yang bisa berakhir pada pertengkaran. Jimin melihat satu sosok yang begitu dikenalnya keluar dari mobil.

"Seokjin Hyung!" sapa Jimin riang.

"Hai Chimchim" Seokjin berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat "Kuharap aku bisa membantumu menghilangkan mata pandamu. Tenang saja, aku memiliki Hoseok. Dia akan membantu kita mencari tahu dan kurasa kau pasti.."

"Ah ya, dia Jeon Jungkook."

Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan ragu."Aku tidak tahu kalau Jeon Jungkook akan memiliki mata yang besar seperti ini"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jungkook sebal.

"Sepupuku dan hei, sopanlah sedikit"

Jungkook melipat tangannya ke dalam dada. "Kau tidak mengenalku dan aku tidak mempunyai alasan mengapa aku harus memberitahumu soal mataku yang membengkak"

"Well, aku tidak memintamu untuk bercerita. Namaku Seokjin. Jimin adalah adik sepupuku. Kudengar kau adalah istri dari Kim Taehyung yang sangat menyebalkan itu?"

"Aku? Maksudmu aku menyebalkan?"

"Maksudku kalian berdua menyebalkan tentu saja. Chim, kurasa kita bisa pergi sekarang" kata Seokjin sambil kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Jungkook mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Jimin.

"Sepupumu menyebalkan"

Jimin terkekeh "Karena itulah, mulutmu tidak ada apa-apanya Jeon"

"Sudah diam!"

* * *

%%%%

Ketiganya kini ada di sebuah kafe yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah rekaman milik Yoongi. Jimin dan Jungkook saling memperhatikan keadaan dengan seksama. Jimin berulang kali menatap ke arah jam tangannya. Seharusnya hari ini dia sudah berada di klub dan berlatih untuk kompetisi menari yang akan datang. Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak merasa pergi ke klub adalah ide yang bagus karena tentu semua keinginannya untuk menari sedikit hilang jika sudah mengingat keadaan rumah tangganya. Seokjin menatap ke layar ponselnya, benda itu baru saja bergetar dua kali. "Hoseok memberitahuku kalau Yoongi akan bertemu dengan seseorang di waktu makan siang nanti" katanya sambil tetap menatap ponselnya. Setelah mengetik sesuatu, dia menatap Jimin.

"Hoseok Hyung?" tanya Jimin mencoba mengingat.

"Hmm, Hoseok adalah orang yang mencatat keperluan Yoongi di studio. Belakangan ini Yoongi jarang hadir di studio. Entah pergi kemana. Yoongi hanya bilang kalau dia ada urusan pribadi. Aku mencoba bertanya kepada suamiku tapi Namjoon bilang saat ini Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan proyek barunya dan inilah yang mengherankan karena biasanya proyek baru akan diselesaikan di studio"

Jimin terdiam. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang pekerjaan Yoongi. Dia merasa Jungkook menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau jangan berfikir macam-macam."

"Hanya saja aku memang tidak tahu apapun"

Jin tersenyum "Jimin-ie, aigoo kau jangan khawatir. Hyung akan membantumu membunuh Yoongi jika dia macam-macam"

Bukan itu yang Jimin inginkan. Jimin hanya ingin Yoongi mengatakan semuanya. Jika memang Yoongi tidak mencintainya, jika memang semuanya sudah berubah, dia berharap Yoongi memberitahu alasannya. Hanya itu saja dan Jimin akan melepaskan semuanya.

"Lihat! Hoseok memberitahuku kalau Yoongi bergerak ke arah selatan"

"Hoseok mengikutinya? Sekarang?"

"Ya, kita harus mengejarnya sekarang"

* * *

%%%%%

Kini Jimin sudah yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook. Memang benar adanya Yoongi menemui seseorang di luar studio rekaman dan itu adalah seorang wanita cantik yang dikenal Seokjin sebagai wanita yang pernah disukai oleh Yoongi sebelumnya. Jimin berdiri lemas dan kepalanya tiba-tiba begitu berat. Hampir saja Jungkook berjalan ke arah mereka dan saat itu juga melempar Yoongi dengan minumannya namun Jimin dan Seokjin menahannya dengan alasan kalau semua itu bukan urusan Jungkook. Namun anehnya, Jungkook terlihat lebih kesal dibanding Jimin sendiri yang mana itu membuat Seokjin sedikit tersenyum dan menyadari kalau Jungkook begitu menyukai Jimin.

Jimin terduduk lemas di trotoar jalan. Menyelonjorkan kakinya dan menatap lesu entah kemana.

"Aku tidak mau pulang Hyung" rengeknya.

Seokjin berjongkok dan mengusap kepala Jimin "Jimin-ie, kini kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Yoongi tentang semua ini karena kau sudah mempunyai buktinya"

"Hyung, aku.. "suaranya tercekat. Demi Tuhan, Jimin sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat cengeng apalagi Jungkook kini sedang melihatnya lekat-lekat.

"Jimin-ie, kau pasti bisa"

"Aku tidak ingin Yoongie Hyung mencintai orang lain Hyung. Dia milikku" katanya dengan nada yang keras. Jungkook kemudian duduk di samping Jimin lalu menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Karena itu Jimin-ie, kita harus bertanya langsung pada Yoongi. Hanya dia yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan di kepalamu"

"Kurasa ada baiknya dia menginap di tempatmu Seokjin Hyung. Jimin butuh waktu untuk beristirahat. Semalaman dia tidak tidur"

"Baiklah, malam ini kau menginap di tempatku saja. Jungkook kau harus menemani Jimin"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "Aku tidak berniat pulang ke rumah dengan Taehyung yang masih marah padaku"

"Jimin-ie, aku akan menyuruh Namjoon pergi ke tempat Hoseok supaya kita bisa bercerita banyak. Bagaimana?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan "Terima kasih Hyung. Kau juga Jungkook"

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku sedang sebal pada suamiku"

"Jeon Jungkook, ada satu syarat supaya kau bisa sekamar dengan aku dan Jimin."

"Apa itu?"

"Tutup mulutmu"

Dan Jungkook terdiam saat itu juga.

* * *

%%%%%

" _Kau mengadakan pajama party? Tiba-tiba sekali"_

"Iya, Jimin mengenalkanku pada istri Taehyung. Kau menginap di apartemen Hoseok saja"

" _Astaga. Ku tebak kau sudah memberitahu Hoseok soal ini"_

"Ya, pergilah. Sampai jumpa besok"

Jin menutup sambungan telponnya. Melirik ke arah Jimin yang terdiam sendirian. Rasa bersalah begitu menariknya. Jin harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jimin apalagi terkait suaminya Min Yoongi. Jin begitu kesal karena semua dugaannya salah. Dia tahu benar wanita yang dijumpai Yoongi hari ini adalah wanita yang sama yang kemarin di foto oleh Jungkook. Wanita yang pernah mengejarnya dulu. Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa bertemu lagi? Yoongi sudah tidak menyukai wanita itu karena sewaktu Jin akan mengenalkannya pada Jimin, Yoongi mengaku kalau dirinya tidak tertarik lagi dengan wanita.

Jin menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang terlihat lain dari biasanya. Jeon Jungkook. Bocah itu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Jimin. Seperti dia juga mempunyai rasa bersalah yang banyak. Ketika Jimin sedang melamun Jungkook memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kasihan dan begitu Jimin menoleh ke arahnya, Jungkook akan berpura-pura mendengarkan lagu di ipodnya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Jin mendengar banyak tentang Jungkook dari Hoseok karena suaminya, Kim Namjoon tidak tertarik membicarakan orang lain. Hoseok bercerita kalau Taehyung sangat mencintai Jungkook dan Jungkook sendiri bukan tergolong pribadi yang menyenangkan. Hanya saja, justru itu yang membuat Taehyung sangat mencintai Jungkook karena Jungkook begitu memperhatikan orang lain yang dia sukai. Memperhatikan dengan cara yang salah dan dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan.

Mungkin Jimin salah satu dari orang yang disukai Jungkook karena sejak tadi Jungkook seperti tidak bisa sekali saja membiarkan Jimin termenung sendirian. Tentu saja dengan melakukan hal yang mengesalkan Jimin.

Dan Jin tahu, bocah itu sangat menyukai Jimin.

Ponsel Jimin bergetar dan saat itu dia menepuk kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lupa memberitahu Yoongie Hyung"

"Angkat telponnya Jimin-ie"

Jimin beranjak pergi ke kamar Seokjin dan menutup pintu. Menarik nafas dan berdeham beberapa kali agar suaranya tidak terdengar tercekat.

" _Jimin-ie"_

"Hyung, aku lupa memberitahumu. Sepulang dari klub, Seokjin Hyung mengajakku menginap untuk pajama party"

" _Benarkah? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Jimin ingin sekali menjawab dengan semua perasaannya saat ini atau minimal berkata kalau dia tidak baik-baik saja. Namun suaranya tercekat.

"Tentu Hyung, Seokjin Hyung mengajak Jungkook. Kurasa agar aku mulai dekat dengannya"

" _Kapan kau akan pulang?"_

"Besok sore Hyung. Kau akan pulang terlambat?"

" _Sepertinya besok aku akan terlambat."_

"Hyung.."

" _Hm?"_

"Tidak. Sampai jumpa Hyung"

" _Jaga dirimu"_

Hatinya berteriak kalau dia begitu merindukan Yoongi. Jimin ingin sekali berkata itu malam ini. Di sambungan ponsel yang sudah terputus, Jimin menatap ponselnya yang berlatar wajah Yoongi. Wajah Yoongi yang sedang tidur karena saat itu Jimin merasa Yoongi adalah miliknya. Saat matanya tertutup dan merangkulnya erat dalam tidur.

"Saranghae Hyung" gumamnya pelan. Namun air matanya tidak lagi merembas.

* * *

%%%%

Semalaman diantara ketiganya, hanya Seokjin yang bisa terlelap. Mungkin karna lelaki itu sudah terlalu lelah menemani Jimin dan Jungkook bercerita panjang lebar tentang masalah rumah tangga mereka. Pagi harinya, Seokjin membuatkan mereka sarapan dengan tatapan sedikit heran karena kini Jimin dan Jungkook tidak berbicara banyak namun ada satu hal yang berbeda, mendadak keduanya bersikap seperti seorang teman. Sangat bersahabat.

Seokjin berjanji akan mengantar keduanya pulang maka dari itu, dua jam kemudian mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil Seokjin. Ketiganya terdiam. Terlebih Jimin yang berpikir keras apakah semua ini adalah akhir dari pernikahannya dengan Yoongi.

Mereka sampai. Seokjin baru saja pergi. Keduanya menatap nanar ke arah rumahnya masing-masing. Jungkook menarik nafas panjang, menyadari kalau matanya tidak begitu terlihat berbeda. Masih sebesar mata panda. Dia sangat merindukan suaminya dan semua itu mungkin tidak sebanding dengan yang tengah dialami Jimin. Lelaki itu begitu buruk hari ini meski sudah dipaksa tersenyum sejak tadi tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya.

"Hei, kau yakin bisa menghadapi semua ini sendirian?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada dibuat setengah tidak peduli.

"Tentu. Kau urus dirimu sendiri saja Jeon" Jimin menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau tampak seperti hantu."sindit Jungkook kemudian.

"Kau juga tidak lebih baik"

"Jika hasilnya buruk, kau bisa datang ke rumahku. Kau tahu, kau hanya butuh bahu untuk menangis saat itu"

Jimin menoleh ke arah lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya. "Jadi kau berdoa hasilnya akan buruk?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Park Jimin" umpat Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum "Aku bisa mengurusnya. Sekarang, ada baiknya kau pulang dan menemui suamimu. Bagaimanapun juga hubunganmu dengan Taehyung memburuk karena aku"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Malam itu Taehyung memang menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau pasti merindukannya bukan? Pergilah. Jangan lupakan bulan madumu yang keempat tahun ini"

Jungkook berdecak sebal. "Tsk. Mungkin aku akan membatalkannya"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Karena tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menghajar Taehyung"

"Sudahlah. Kau berkata seolah kau bisa sehari saja tidak bercinta dengan suamimu"

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak bercinta dengan Taehyung"

"Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Yoongi Hyung tidak menyentuhku" tambah Jimin lemas.

Jungkook berpikir sebentar hingga dia membuat sebuah kesimpulan "Jadi kau berbohong soal menunggangi itu?"

"Untuk membuat mulutmu diam tentu saja"

"Sialan kau Park Jimin!"

"Kau sungguh menjadikanku rivalmu dalam hidup bukan? Apa kali ini aku menang?"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi padamu"

"Dan kurasa lebih baik kau segera masuk sekarang"

"Aku ingin melihatmu sampai kau masuk ke dalam"

"Kau sungguh tidak bisa bersikap normal. Baiklah, itu semua bukan urusanku"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan begitu Jimin melangkahkan kakinya, lelaki itu sedikit berteriak "Aku akan menunggu telponmu"

Jimin tertawa. Begitu dia menoleh, Jungkook sudah tidak ada dalam pandangannya.

* * *

%%%%

Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Seiring hatinya terus bercakap kalau dia adalah seorang pengecut yang melarikan diri dari suami. Seharusnya dia sudah mengatakan semua yang ada di hatinya sejak awal. Mengapa harus menunggu bertahun-tahun hanya untuk menemukan Yoongi tengah bersama wanita lain. Jika sejak dulu, dia mengatakan perasaannya dan membuat Yoongi jujur akan pernikahan ini tentu saja pasti dia tidak akan begitu terluka. Namun semua itu berujung pada satu hal. Jimin tidak siap. Tidak sama sekali jika pernikahan ini berakhir pada perceraian. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melepas Yoongi. Yoongi adalah hidupnya.

Jimin terisak. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahannya dan Yoongi berkata kalau dirinya akan pulang terlambat. Jimin mengusap air matanya pelan. Meraih saklar dan menekannya.

CLAP!

Ketika Jimin berbalik. Tubuhnya membeku.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita Jimin-ie"

Apa benar itu suaminya Min Yoongi? yang berdiri di depannya sambil membawa kue tart bertuliskan _Happy 4_ _th_ _Anniversary Min Yoongi and Park Jimin_ dan bukan hanya itu, sepanjang jaraknya berdiri ke arah dimana Yoongi berada sudah tersebar banyak bunga mawar, jangan lupakan balon-balon yang dirangkai bertuliskan _i love you Park Jimin_ dan yang terakhir, suaminya yang tersenyum lebar seolah memang sudah memprediksikan reaksi Jimin yang kini membeku di tempatnya.

"Hyung.." dan hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Jimin.

Yoongi sekali lagi tertawa, kali ini dia menaruh kuenya dan merentangkan tangannya lebar. "Kau tidak ingin memelukku?"

Jimin tidak bergerak. Mungkin sesungguhnya dia ingin berlari ke arah Yoongi namun kakinya seakan mati di tempat. Hanya air matanya saja yang terus bergerak bebas turun ke pipinya satu persatu. Yoongi semakin lama semakin tampak blur. Seperti air matanya menumpuk banyak sekali hingga Jimin merasakan lengan Yoongi yang menariknya erat ke dalam pelukan.

"Ya Tuhan" Jimin berucap pelan. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yoongi yang mendekap erat. Seperti bayi. Yoongi masih selalu memeluknya seperti bayi. Betapa dia merindukan pelukan ini, lebih-lebih dari itu yang Jimin sangat rindukan adalah suaminya, Min Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku Sayang. Aku meninggalkanmu banyak selama ini. Semua karena aku ingin membahagiakanmu di hari pernikahan kita"

Dan itu kata-kata yang paling romantis yang pernah Jimin dengar dari seorang Min Yoongi. Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya jauh ke dalam ceruk leher Yoongi, mencengkeram bahunya dengan erat. Yoongi membalas dengan usapan halus pada punggungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu" gumam Jimin

"Aku sangat merindukanmu dan jangan menginap dimanapun lagi sendirian"

Jimin menarik dirinya perlahan, hingga kini dia bisa menatap Yoongi yang sudah menatapnya lebih dulu dengan tatapan hangat. Jimin menangkupkan wajah Yoongi dalam dua telapak tangannya. Seolah bertanya apakah benar lelaki yang ada di depannya ini Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi yang bahkan menikahinya hanya dengan satu kalimat ' _Jimin-ie, kita menikah saja'_ dan itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan sejak awal. Lebih seperti keinginan yang diiyakan oleh Jimin begitu saja. Min Yoongi yang hampir tidak pernah bicara lebih panjang dari sepuluh kata.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Yoongi, memecah semua keraguan yang ada di dalam pikiran Jimin.

Jimin tertawa serak "Well, kau seperti bukan Min Yoongi"

Dan saat itu Yoongi tersenyum malu "Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu hanya saja ketika itu aku selalu mendapat banyak proyek baru."

"Dan kutebak kau menyibukkan diri karena.."

"Ya, karna kali ini aku tahu kau akan lebih tersiksa dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya" potong Yoongi dengan kekehannya.

Jimin melepaskan kungkungan tangannya pada wajah Yoongi dan memukulnya sebal "Apa maksudmu dengan aku tersiksa?"

"Kau belum berubah Jimin-ie, kau tetaplah Park Jimin. Mungkin di depanku kau selalu bertingkah seperti orang dewasa tapi coba tebak siapa yang menangis setiap malam?"

Jimin kembali tercekat, dia menunduk dalam "Tidak setiap malam Hyung"

"Sekarang dengar" kata Yoongi sembari menarik dagu Jimin "Kau tahu apa yang kutunggu selama dua tahun belakangan ini?"

Dan tentu saja, Jimin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya. Aku ingin kau tahu kalau sejak awal pertemuan kita, aku memiliki banyak alasan mengapa aku menikahimu tapi semuanya berpusat pada satu hal, karena kau, entah magnet apa yang kau punya hingga aku tertarik begitu cepat dan lekat sampai aku tidak bisa lagi terlepas. Semua lirik yang kutulis, semua lagu yang kubuat, ada dirimu di dalamnya. Aku begitu pengecut atau mungkin aku memiliki tingkat romantis yang keterlaluan hingga aku selalu ingin mengatakan semua ini di saat yang tepat. Hari ini. Tidak. Atau mungkin besok dan seterusnya aku tidak peduli lagi, aku akan mengatakannya setiap saat. Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin"

Jimin terdiam.

Menikmati betapa suara itu berdentang indah di telinganya. Lebih dari ketika Yoongi memanggilnya dengan halus. Lebih dari saat ketika Yoongi memeluknya, tersenyum kepadanya. Sungguh semua momen itu begitu teringat dengan jelas. Seperti sangat berharga.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Yoongi pelan. Sedikit khawatir ketika Jimin hanya menatapnya dalam.

"Kau membuatku terdengar begitu sempurna"

"Yang kutahu kau membuatku sempurna"

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan mesra "Kau pun tahu Hyung, kau begitu berharga. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat banyak. Aku tidak lagi bisa mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu."

Dan sampai di sana Yoongi membiarkan Jimin bicara. Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin agar mendekat ke arah kue yang sudah disiapkannya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Jimin memejamkan matanya berucap sebuah doa yang tulus atas pernikahannya. Keduanya meniup lilin bersamaan hingga sesudah itu, Yoongi tidak memberikan sedikit jeda untuk Jimin menatap ke arah kuenya lagi. Dia menarik Jimin ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu dalam, namun seperti yang sudah-sudah Jimin tidak terlihat kaget. dia membalas semua gerakan Yoongi dan mengalungkan lengan pada leher suaminya.

Sekejap setelah itu, Jimin sudah berada pada gendongan Yoongi yang membawanya ke ranjang mereka. Yoongi menyudahi ciumannya sesaat dan menatap ke arah Jimin.

"Well, enam belas hari yang begitu menyiksaku" bisiknya dengan suara yang berat. Seperti semua keinginan Yoongi sudah terbaca jelas dalam tatapan matanya. Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu, kau begitu pandai menyiksa dirimu"

"Jadi bisakah aku meminta enam belas hari itu dalam semalam?"

Konyol sekali.

Jimin tertawa " _Oh well, please.."_

Yoongi masih seperti yang dulu. sejak malam pertamanya, Yoongi selalu menyentuh Jimin dengan lembut seolah Jimin adalah barang yang sangat berharga. Awalnya Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bercinta, namun Yoongi perlahan mengajarinya hingga dia kini bisa membalas semua yang dilakukan Yoongi kepadanya.

Yoongi menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat tubuh Jimin, seolah dia baru saja melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali. Malam ini, entah mengapa semuanya lebih berarti, seperti lebih berharga dari malam pertama mereka dimana malam ini Jimin menyakini dirinya kalau lelaki ini, Min Yoongi adalah suaminya. suami yang mencintainya.

Yoongi menyusuri tubuh Jimin dengan lidahnya, mencecap milik Jimin dan memasukkannya. Jimin melenguh dengan suara seraknya. Hal yang selalu disukai Yoongi ketika tubuh Jimin begitu sensitif atas semua sentuhannya. Dia meremasnya kuat-kuat agar Yoongi tahu betapa dia membutuhkannya saat ini.

Yoongi berhenti ketika milik Jimin begitu keras. lelaki itu kembali merangkak dan menaruh kedua tangannya diantara wajah Jimin.

"Kau tahu? kau yang terindah"

Jimin tersenyum lemah "Bisakah kita buang bagian ini? aku begitu menginginkanmu di dalamku. Sekarang."

Yoongi terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Jimin "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Sayang"

Jimin tahu, Yoongi akan segera menyiapkan pusatnya. Jimin meraih jemari Yoongi dan melumatnya dengan kuat, melumerkan semua salivanya di jemari Yoongi.

"Sial!"

Yoongi bisa merasakan miliknya berkedut hanya dengan Jimin melumat jarinya. perlahan Yoongi menarik jarinya dan meraih pusat Jimin.

Jimin bergerak Yoongi seakan membelah dirinya.

"Yoongi—ah!"

Yoongi menemukannya. titik dimana Jimin bisa menyebut namanya dengan nada yang tinggi dan bahkan memohon kepadanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Jimin menarik wajahnya dan mereka berciuman dengan sangat berantakan. Hell, keduanya sudah tidak ada yang peduli lagi. Jimin bisa merasakan Yoongi bergerak masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Jimin mencengkram lengan Yoongi dengan erat, menuangkan rasa sakitnya disana.

"Park Jimin, Oh Tuhan!" lenguh Yoongi di sela-sela ciumannya.

Yoongi menunggu. dia melihat Jimin tengah menahan dirinya. "Sayang.." panggilnya lembut dengan satu kecupan di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku hanya perlu memanggil namamu bukan?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan detik itu Jimin mengalungkan kakinya pada tubuh Yoongi. membuat miliknya tertanam begitu dalam. begitu menyiksanya untuk bergerak.

"Oh sial!"

Yoongi bergerak dan Jimin mengikuti tempo suaminya, merasakan milik Yoongi semakin membesar di dalamnya. Sungguh kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun. Jimin bertaruh dia akan melakukan apapun demi bercinta dengan Yoongi, dengan orang yang dia cintai. Jimin bertaruh sekalipun surga tidak lagi untuknya.

Surga.

Surga terasa begitu dekat saat Yoongi menumbuk miliknya hingga Jimin tidak tahu lagi racauan yang keluar dari bibirnya. semuanya begitu dekat.

Dan semuanya memutih saat Yoongi kembali melumat bibirnya dengan dalam. Oh, sungguh percintaan yang begitu hebat.

* * *

%%%%%

Jimin begitu menikmati saat dimana Yoongi beristirahat dalam pelukannya sambil mengecupi ceruk leher hingga bahunya. Jimin tahu, Yoongi tengah mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Yoongi masih berada di dalam pusatnya. Pinggangnya terasa sedikit keram dan entah mengapa sesakit apapun itu yang Jimin rasakan hanya kehangatan dan kenikmatan yang membuatnya lebih memilih keram atau tidak bisa berjalan sampai beberapa hari sekalipun.

Jimin mengusap rambut Yoongi dengan lembut. Merasakan rambut Yoongi yang masih basah berkeringat.

"Hyung" panggil Jimin pelan

"Hmm?"

"Mungkin kau akan terkejut tapi siapa wanita itu Hyung?"

Yoongi terkekeh dan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jimin. "Bukan siapa-siapa Sayang, dia hanya temanku dulu. Kami bertemu tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja? Kau bertemu dengannya dua kali dan kau terlihat bahagia bersamanya"

"Tentu saja karena saat itu aku sedang bicara tentangmu"

"Menyebalkan"

Jimin sedikit melenguh dan menggenggam lengan Yoongi ketika lelaki itu bangun dan melepaskan tautan mereka. Seketika Jimin merasa kosong hingga Yoongi meraih lengannya dan kini Jimin ada di dalam pangkuan suaminya.

Yoongi menatapnya dalam "Semua itu sudah direncanakan Taehyung. Dia membantuku agar kau bisa pergi dari rumah bersama Jungkook"

"Apa katamu Hyung?" ucap Jimin tidak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akur dengan Jungkook dan bagaimana caranya agar kau tahu kalau Jungkook ingin berteman denganmu jika bukan dengan menyatukan kalian dalam satu tim"

"Kau sudah merencanakan semuanya? Dengan cara berkencan dengan gadis yang kau sukai dulu?" Jimin memukul Yoongi dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada.

"Sebenarnya itu ide Taehyung. Hei, dengarkan dulu"

"Kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku ketika melihatmu bersama wanita lain" gumam Jimin pelan. Kali ini Yoongi tersenyum lebar sambil meraih lengan Jimin agar merangkul lehernya erat. Jimin tidak menolak. Yoongi membawanya bangkit dan berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Bukan hanya kau, itu juga terjadi padaku Sayang. Mana mungkin aku sengaja melakukannya jika bukan untuk menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Aku tahu kau suka kejutan" Yoongi menyandarkan Jimin pada dinding kamar mandi mereka, menahan Jimin dengan tubuhnya. Mengunci tubuh Jimin agar lelaki itu tidak bisa melarikan diri dari tatapannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu Hyung" ucap Jimin pelan.

"Tapi bukankah ada juga di pikiranmu entah di bagian mana yang berkata kalau setidaknya kau berhak diberi kejutan sekalipun kau tidak membutuhkan itu?" kata Yoongi sambil mengusap pipinya. Memberikan satu ciuman penuh pada bibirnya.

Dan Jimin terdiam. Berfikir keras bagaimana bisa Yoongi membaca semua pikirannya. Semudah itu menebak jalan pikirannya. Yoongi pasti dilahirkan menjadi seorang yang jenius.

"Aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku di studio. Menyelesaikan lagu Taehyung secepatnya hingga aku bisa mengambil cuti untuk mengajakmu bulan madu" tambah Yoongi. Kali ini jarinya bergerak untuk memutar keran _shower_ yang ada di sampingnya. Air mengalir perlahan membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Hmm?"

"Dua minggu ini aku akan bersamamu. Kau ingin kita bulan madu kemana Sayang?"

Jimin mengalungkan lengannya pada tengkuk Yoongi, menenggelamkan dirinya ke sebuah ciuman lain yang begitu dalam hingga tanpa terasa Yoongi sudah mengangkat kakinya dan masuk ke dalam pusatnya. Lagi. "Kemanapun jika itu bersamamu" ucapnya sebelum kembali menyebut nama Yoongi di luar akal sehatnya.

* * *

%%%%%

Yoongi menatap dengan lembut sosok yang baru saja jatuh tertidur. Wajahnya begitu damai dan menyejukkan hati. Sedikit menunduk, Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin dengan pelan agar tidak menggangu tidurnya. Dua jam yang lalu akhirnya Yoongi menyudahi percintaan mereka dengan Jimin yang memeluknya erat seperti tanaman rambat lalu terlelap di sana. Menyadari untuk beberapa waktu Jimin mungkin hanya akan berbaring di ranjang, Yoongi sudah menyiapkan banyak hal untuk Jimin salah satunya menu sarapan pagi yang akan dia buat. Yoongi mempelajari cara memasak dari Seokjin dan hampir membuat rumah Seokjin kebakaran karena keteledorannya hingga akhirnya Seokjin memberi predikat 'Tuan Koki' pada Yoongi setelah beberapa kali mencoba membuat omelet yang tidak disangka enak.

Yoongi mengingat semua yang dilakukan Jimin setiap pagi karena tentu dia bisa mendengarnya. Jimin akan mengecup kening dan bibirnya setiap pagi dan kini Yoongi melakukan itu. Setelah ini, Jimin akan mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin supaya matanya bisa terbuka lebar. Yoongi juga melakukan itu lalu Jimin akan memakai mantelnya dan keluar rumah untuk mengambil koran juga susu yang sudah tersedia di depan pagar rumah. Hanya saja ketika membuka pintu, dia sudah disambut oleh sang tentangga yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sana sambil membawa dua kantung sampah. Yoongi berakting tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung bersuara.

"Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun Yoongi Hyung" sapanya ramah. Dengan satu gerakan dia membuang dua kantung sampahnya. Yoongi menoleh dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Dan tumben sekali bukan Jeon Jungkook yang membuang sampah" balas Yoongi santai.

"Aku membuatnya kelelahan hingga tidak bisa berjalan" ucap Taehyung penuh kebanggaan.

Yoongi tersenyum sebal "Berapa jam kau tidur?"

"Hanya empat jam. Kau tahu, Jungkook sangat merindukanku. Apa rencanamu lancar? Kutebak Jimin masih marah padamu sampai kau tidak bisa tidur"

"Aku tidak tidur semalaman karena aku tidak membiarkan Jimin berhenti menyebut namaku sampai dua jam yang lalu"

Dan di sana Taehyung mengumpat sebal. Yoongi terkekeh "Aku sudah katakan padamu. Kau tidak akan pernah menang."

"Jika aku tidak menyentuh Jungkook selama dua minggu, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" balas Taehyung tetap tidak ingin kalah.

"Well, aku bisa melakukan itu setiap hari. Jika itu tentang Park Jimin"

Taehyung mendengus sebal. "Kau menyebalkan Hyung"

Yoongi tertawa lebar "Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Aku mengganti jadwal sampai Jungkook sudah bisa berjalan. Kau?"

"Mungkin lusa. Aku bisa menggendong Jimin kemanapun jika dia belum pulih"

"Menjijikan. Hentikan Hyung"

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak sebelum kau mengakui dulu kekalahanmu"

"Ya baiklah. Min Yoongi yang terkuat dalam bercinta. Kim Taehyung tidak bisa mengalahkannya"

"Anak pintar. Selamat berbulan madu kalau begitu" sindir Yoongi sambil beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Hyung, kemana kau akan pergi?"

* * *

%%%%

Jimin baru saja sampai. Eropa. Tempat impiannya. Dimana Yoongi akan mengajaknya ke banyak tempat termasuk ke Belanda melihat kincir angin. Yoongi mengangkat koper mereka dan menaruhnya ke dalam lemari, sementara Jimin masih berguling-guling di atas kasur hotel. Menikmati betapa indahnya bulan madu mereka tentu saja tanpa kehadiran penganggu seperti Jeon Jungkook juga suaminya.

"Yoongie Hyung, kemarilah" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya agar Yoongi berhenti merapikan pakaian dan sepatu mereka.

"Sebentar Sayang, kita harus makan dulu. Sejak tadi kau belum makan"

Jimin mengeluh sebal sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik lengan Yoongi hingga mereka jatuh ke atas ranjang.

"Kau harus mengikuti kataku. Kau ingat janjimu bukan?"

Yoongi terkekeh dan menggigit hidung Jimin gemas "Ya, aku ingat. Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan Sayang?"

"Cium aku"

Yoongi mengerang dan memberi sebuah ciuman panjang hingga Jimin kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya memerah saat Yoongi baru saja melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Lalu?"

Jimin tersenyum malu, mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan lembut "Setelah itu kita bisa makan siang"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia mengangkat tubuh Jimin dari ranjang dan menurunkannya begitu sampai di lantai.

"Kau ingin makan apa Sayang?"

"Hamburger ide yang bagus"

Yoongi mengangguk. Membuka pintu kamar mereka. Membawa Jimin pada genggaman tangannya yang erat. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang berjalan ke arah mereka. Yoongi sudah menebak kalau sekarang Jimin tengah mengumpat.

"Hai Yoongi Hyung! Jimin-ie, kurasa kau mencontek ide bulan madu kami kesini. Benar tidak Sayang?"

Kim Taehyung dengan istrinya Jeon Jungkook. Mereka berdua bicara seakan mereka tidak bersalah. Menyapa Yoongi dan Jimin seolah mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Jimin memutar bola matanya. Menatap malas ke arah mereka berdua

"Yoongi Hyung, kau pergi ke sini juga?" tanya Taehyun dengan nada heran.

Yoongi menarik nafas sebal "Apakah semua itu hanya mimpi ketika kau menunjukkan kepadaku tiket bulan madumu ke Bali?"

Kini Taehyun mengangguk setuju masih dalam kepura-puraannya "Ah ya, kurasa kau hanya bermimpi"

"Jeon jungkook, kau benar-benar menjijikkan. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengikutiku kali ini" Jimin menunjuk ke arah Jungkook yang tersenyum ceria.

"Ups, Jimin-ie bukankah lebih baik kita saling bersama di negara orang lain?"

Jimin mendengus dan menggenggam jemari Yoongi lebih kuat. Yoongi terkekeh akan satu hal yang dibisikkan Jimin padanya "Hyung, bisakah kau membawa aku pergi dari sini?"

 **-THE END-**

* * *

Hi! It's me.

Im not saying that these whole Bangtan thingy got my nerve and my official comeback but that's exactly what im saying hahaha

I hope you enjoy the plot.

Kim Kyuna.


End file.
